You're always my number 1
by xxalicexxjasperxx
Summary: Emmett is Bella’s big bro and their both vamps with special powers. They move to Forks, Washington and meet the Cullens. But what will an overprotective Emmett do when his baby sis Bella falls for Edward? Will Bella fade away from Emmett?
1. Chapter 1 My Big Bro

A/n well this is a Bella and Emmett NOT A LOVE STORY!! Emmett is Bella's big bro and their both vamps with special powers. They move to Forks, Washington and meet the Cullens. But what will an overprotective Emmett do when his baby sis Bella falls for Edward? Will Bella fade away from Emmett?

**You're always my # 1 **

Bella's P.O.V

I took in this whole scene with Emmett and myself standing in the forest wondering around. I got a vision (**A/N Bella can see the future/ read minds. Emmett has overpowering strength :D) **Emmett and I in a cute tiny house moving in. I looked at the street sign in my vision Spoons Street (**A/N I had to think of a street ha-ha)**. I snapped out to an amorous bear I mean Emmett shaking me hard actually hurting me I fell to the ground.

"Emmett you know I can see the future why must you shake me?! And so hard God can vamps get bruises?!" I threw a branch at him. His booming laugh echoed the woods.

"What happened in your vision?" Emmett said offering me his hand. I took it and whined up on his back, he started playing with my hair

"I saw our new house go to Spoons street" I answered knowing we would be there in a second. I felt like closing my eyes to feel the breeze against my face. I opened them and we were in the cute tiny house I saw in my vision.

"My God it's beautiful but I guess we'll have to go shopping tomorrow after our first day again!" I sighed.

"I'm gonna place myself in 12th grade what about you?" Em asked

"Um, I think I'll start 11th grade because I think we don't look well I know I don't I mean I'm younger than a junior." I replied

"Wanna go "food" shopping?" Em asked smirking

"Yes I see a supermarket in my head, woah it's big let's go!" I replied smirking then started smiling big. So Emmett and I are both vampires, but not normal vampires because we hate human blood and drink animal blood. Well don't hate it just prefer not drinking it after our creator taught us not to drink human blood. We still choose to not drink it to live a normal life.

I stared up at the clouds _why so bummed sis?_ I glared at Emmett from the passager seat of his jeep "That's it" I snapped _you know if anyone doesn't like you I'll kick they'll butts, right? _I laughed Em always knows how to make me feel better. I noticed we were in the parking Em came and helped me get out I rolled my eyes _all part of the act Bells_. I smiled and he lifted me up out of the jeep and onto the ground. "Thanks." I pecked him on the cheek to show my thankfulness for him as my big bro and protector. "Aw come on sis I wanna look cool" he throw his arm over my shoulder and we walked to the office to find a red head old lady with glasses. Ms. Cope

"Hello, Ms. Cope" Emmett said she looked up _oh my god I'm I dreaming he's so fin- No he's too young stop_

"Swans?" Emmett promoted

"Oh yes here's your routes" (**A/n I call my schedule my route lmao I told you I'm weird) **we happily stepped out of the office to see all of the students looking at us.

_Look at that sexy guy I wonder if he has a girlfriend_

_Check out that girls behind it's so hot, she is so hot._ I blocked out all of their thoughts and moved human speed with Emmett I noticed 4 people not staring at us. Yes only 4 people out of this school already are giving us space. Awesome! Emmett dropped me off at my homeroom and quickly moved to his. I walked into mine and walked to the teacher.

"Swan" I said He looked up startled or something else _Woah I have a totally babe in my class well homeroom but she's hot! _I just walked away from his desk locating a backseat I hurried to that. When the bell rang I dropped my books and another pair of hands helped me I stood up.

_What should I say she's waiting for something um, um_

"I'm Mike Newton and you must be Bella Swan" he held out his hand I shook it and smiled he was speechless. I walked out of the room wait I checked my phone its 6th hour lunch now. Where the hell was I during the rest of the periods? I walked to the lunch building to find Emmett at the entrance waiting for me smiling his groofy smile. I swung my arm under his shoulders I couldn't reach them and if I did I'll be off the ground. I put my arm on his waist then he put his on my shoulders_ ha-ha shorty grow a little or somethin'. _I hit his head with my free hand "shut-up" I said low enough so humans couldn't hear me. We got up on the line to get some "props" and we sat as far away from the humans as possible. I saw in Em's head a short pixie girl coming up behind me I turned around

"Hey Bella, hi Emmett!" she said

"Hello Alice" I replied she stopped dead in her tracked "What? What did you say?"

"Alice is your name right?" she nodded _can you read my mind? _I nodded _you can also see the future? _I nodded _YOU'RE A VAMPIRE?! _I nodded you_ must meet my family I'll bring them over. _I nodded them I filled Emmett in what's going on and then they came and sat at our table. A boy with bronze hair sat next to me

_I'm Edward, so you read minds? So do I!_

_I'm Bella yes I can and that's great. _

Emmett noticed Edward and I was staring deeply into each other's eyes and growled

"Bella get over here now!" oh god he's gonna start this now!!

**A/N Edward can read Bella's mind in my fanfic. So Emmett is being protective now uh-oh what's gonna happened? **


	2. Chapter 2 Why Em Why?

**A/N THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEW!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!! Anyways if you guys can help me get more reviews I'll be your best friend?…no……candy?.....no……Edward? Oh yeah I got you now :D anyways Chapter 2 enjoy**

**You're always my number 1**

**Bella's P.O.V**

"Emmett how dare you embarrass me in front of fellow vampires?! I shrieked hoping to hurt his ears.

"No missy you're not upset about the others only about that boy Edwin!" Emmett snapped

As he practically was punching the rain on our way to his stupid jeep. "It's EDWARD you STUPID ANIMAL!!" I screamed "You know what Bells I love you okay? Our creator wanted me to protect you no matter what happens and I plan on doing that okay? We're moving on Friday" he roared. By then he reached the car Emmett had me backed out into the jeep. "Emmett I promise you I'll hate you for eternity" I said calming down a little "I'm going for a ran I'll be home by 7" I ran off into the woods I quickly searched for any thoughts none what so ever. I slowed down. How could I do that to Emmett he changed before me and helped me through the pain. It all happened on my 16th birthday I wasn't kidding when I told Em I wouldn't look like a senior nor junior. So here is how Emmett and I were turned.

**Flashback**

The pain of losing my older brother is harmful I know I should be celebrating my sweet 16 but Em's not here to make fun of me so I can blush. In case your wondering what happened to him well, what the police know he's dead they found his clothes in some trashcan. But my body seems to know he's alive I can't think that, or I won't think that, no. I walked slowly up to my room and crashed on the bed and there he was sitting on my desk smirking but not breathing? What the?

"Hey Bells" he finally spoke

"Don't hey bells me I thought you were dead what the freak Em we have to tell mom and dad" I ran towards the door. Emmett was faster than me "No we can't Bells I have to tell you something but please think about it long and hard" Emmett said seriously wait….Seriously? He changed a lot.

"Bells I'm a vampire and I want you to come with me to become a vampire also" he actually broke the ice with that one.

"Yes Emmett but what about mom and dad?"

"Great Bella are you sure? And their too drunk to notice that were gone don't worry" Em said

"Yes im sure and your right about that" He smiled and pulled me and his back "close your eyes Bells" I did as I was told and he pulled me off him "We're here". I was in a dark room with Emmett an old guy walked out of the shadows and greeted me

"Bella" he out his hand out I shook it. "Okay well Bella are you ready?" I nodded he took a step forward and I thought he was gonna kiss me I blushed. He bite my neck drinking my blood I was holding Emmett's hand and I was squeezing it. I fell on a bed a sharp pain formed in my fingertips, then my whole hand, moving up to my arm, shoulder, neck, head, until my whole body was burning I tried not to scream but everything was black. I screamed "EMMETT WHERE ARE YOU?!" I felt a cool breath on my neck "right here sis"

"Don't go"

"I'll stay here with you"

"Forever?"

"Forever."

**End of flashback**

I snapped out of the flashback to a set of footsteps. I stood very still and I saw Alice running towards me about 100 yards away. She finally reached me

"Emmett and Edward are talking Bella, please, please come back we can go shopping and decorate your new home my mom Esme would love that come on silly" By then Alice was bouncing up and down "Alice I don't think I'm ready to face Emmett I feel horrible for what I did" I explained "Don't worry Bella it will be okay" Alice smiled and grabbed my hand. Alice and I raced each other to my house. I heard Emmett yell and Edward screaming. Alice and I rushed to the backyard to find Emmett on top up on Edward pinning him to the ground.

"GET OFF HIM RIGHT NOW EMMETT" I screamed at the top of my lungs crashing into both of them

**A/n- oh I left you guys hanging don't kill me put the pitchforks and torches away I'll update as soon as possible :D **

**Love Britt**

**Xxalicexxjasperxx **


	3. Chapter 3 This means war!

**A/n I want to thank everyone who have review thefic. Thanks for the advice on my work. I'm using an idea that was thought up by reviewer: Edwards Luvuh thanks for the idea: D Enjoy!**

**You're always be my number 1**

Alice's P.O.V

I knew those two couldn't be trusted alone. Look I'm Edward "We won't fight. We're just going to talk Alice." And Emmett "Yeah I won't break Edward here". Well if I didn't have self control I would rip out Edward's throat and let Bella take care of Emmett. I saw Bella charge into the fight between Edward and Emmett throwing herself. I ran faster than Edward to break up the fight, Emmett bite Bella's arm and Edward bite mine. It hurt ow thank Carlisle I'm already a friggin' vampire, I hate my pixie self how could I not foreseen this happened? I need Jasper I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Jazzy. He answered not even on the second ring

"Alice? Are you okay"

"I'm fine. Edward is fighting with Emmett. Edward bite me-he growled at that- Bella needs help Jazz!" I grabbed Bella and waited for Jasper's reply but I heard the dial tone. I looked around the trees of Bella's house trying to remain calm, I saw a flash of something then I saw Edward fling across the yard to some end and Emmett to the other end. Jasper then appears

"Okay listen, whoever hurts my Alice I'll happily rip you to sheds and burn your remains Jasper walks to my side and hugs me into his chest "okay?" I turned around to see their reaction. Edward is standing shoulder to shoulder and they saluted Jazz and we all busted out laughing. I suddenly had an idea

"Bella please please times a infinity come with me shopping in Seattle" She flashed a horrific expression and I gave her my puppy dog eyes and looked sad.

"Fine, fine let's go" Bella said. I grabbed her arm and kissed Jasper on the cheek and we ran off.

Emmett's P.O.V

Edward, Jasper, and myself watched as the girls disappeared and I turned to Edward. I got a wicked idea

"What is it?" Edward asked

_How about me and you fight to prove who loves Bella the most. The big bro-bro or the little girly boyfriend. Oh and when we fight it has to be a secret like a hush-hush okay?_

"Sure. It's on" he spat on his hand I spat on mine and we shook. Jasper was watching this embrace and then just walked away "I didn't see anything" Jasper whispered

I walked away from them and went into the house _I wonder what would happen if Edward held Bella's diary in his hands at the exact moment she came home _I grinned wickedly and raced up the stairs. I knocked down Bella's door _crap she's going to kill me instead of Edward!! Oh wait I can say Edward did it I'll make it up in my head before she comes home. _I looked around the empty room that only held a laptop and her night stand _bingo ha-ha _I opened the very last draw and found her gold scribed journal that reads

_Isabella Marie Swan We love you _I felt an emotion in my body I shook my head and raced down the stairs and then I was running on the highway looking for that stupid Volvo. _Ah ha _I spotted the stupid car and he's riding with the windows down _perfect! _I ran my vampire speed and made it to the window and threw the diary in.

Edward's P.O.V

Okay what can I do to piss off Bella my love to accuse Emmett? Turn their home up-side down? Put Bella's clothes in Emmett's "bed-room"? I got it!! I turned the car on to my driveway, turned the engine off, and hopped out and ran into my house. I went into Rosalie's room and grabbed all her skinny jeans, then ran to Bella's house.

I reached my destination in seconds and hopped into Bella's open bedroom window

_Why is this window open? _I asked myself I landed on the floor very lightly I searched the house for any thoughts. Nope none I smiled and walked to Bella's bedroom door and

Pulled it down. I panicked _god, god please not me damn I'll um….uh…… blame Emmett ha-ha._ I walked down the hall and finally found Emmett's room and I looked for his clothes. And found them hanging up in the closet of course Bella the neat freak. I chuckled and started pulling off Emmett's jeans off the hangers and put Rosalie's skinny jeans on the hangers, nice and organized. I laughed and hopped out his window and I started skipping down the block until I spotted Emmett walking down the block with bags and I jetted down the way I came and hid in a bush. Trying to be sneaking ha-ha

Emmett's P.O.V

I'm so tired from fake grocery shopping I took a shower. Bella isn't here so I walked into my room in my boxers and picked out a pair of jeans. I smiled at the closet Bella my little neat freak. I put my feet in the legs on the pant and pulled them up the jeans were tight around my thighs and refused to go any farther, I pulled them up _did bells get the wrong size? _I struggled to button the pants I laid down on the cool wood floor buttoning them and zipping them up. I ran to my mirror _SKINNY JEANS!!! THAT'S NOT MANLY. I love the way it hugs my thighs _I turned around and admired my behind _god I love the way it hugs my behind grrr I would totally date myself_ I thought about it for a little _no I'm not going there _I turned to see Bella, Alice, and EDWARD staring at me jaw dropped _Eddie boy your so lucky you don't sleep. _He chuckled.

**A/N So sorry guys I haven't updated like I say put the pitchforks away and lock them up. Oh don't forget to blow out the torched too ******

**Please review don't just add me to fav author/fav story without reviewing that actually upsets me ******** so anyway I'll update Wednesday February 11, 2009 ******


End file.
